


How About a Little Bit of Sex Education?

by YumeMusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biology Teacher!Eren, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Levi included, Levi's little brother, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Eren, Soulmates, but he's still an asshole, calm and cool Levi, for once I need a normal levi, he's just not depressing and a secret thug or killer, lack of angst, lol, no one dies so they're all happy and normal, sort of, student!levi, the first original character from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, an omega teacher on suppressants, had always hoped to find a mate, possibly his fated mate, and have children. What he got was a short black haired alpha who was also his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omegas Are the First to Know Their Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm tired. I'm tired of all the drama this fandom has been based on. I mean like, the manga is already intense and emotional, why make fanfiction the same? Am I doom to always cry? That's why I decided to make a fluffy story with no angst.
> 
> Also, there just isn't enough alpha Levi and omega Eren.

“Mr. Jaeger!” One of the students shouted louder than the others. “Did you hear about the transfer student?”

“He was rude as heck.”

“He’s fucking scary!”

“But he’s an alpha! Did you see his glare? It was lovely!”

“Seems interesting.”

“He’s going to be in our class!”

“He looks super fucking short! I wonder if we could design an experiment where we test his abilities as an alpha.”

“Stop right there,” Eren told his students. He may not had been an alpha, but he still had power over them. “ Don’t use people for your own amusement, and watch your language in school! And, Hanji, you may not do an experiment on him.”

Eren Jaeger was a biology teacher. He was twenty four, practically fresh out of college. He had been teaching since he graduated. Eren’s head was like a nest of chocolate locks. His caribbean green eyes were big, like a bug. He was told by his parents repeatedly that his eyes were pretty. The brunette stood at five feet and seven inches tall. His skin looked as if he were kissed by the sun. In addition, his skin was silky smooth. The brunette was wearing a green button up shirt with black dress pants. He looked at his students with the look of a disapproving mother. 

“But Eren! It’s all for science! Surely as a biology teacher, you understand! How strong could an alpha be? What are his limits? If he’s short, which is a contradictory of an alpha, would that make him stronger?” Hanji exclaimed.

“I said no! And call me Mr. Jaeger,” Eren reprimanded the girl. “Before you all gossip. why don’t you all finish the experiment I assigned you?”

“We did already,” the students replied as they handed their work up front. they were all seniors, but they were required to take Eren’s class. Surprisingly, Eren’s whole homeroom got in the at the same time.

“Yea, yea,” Eren grumbled as he collected the papers. “Stop gossiping about your new classmate.”

“Jaeger, you’re just mad that he’s an alpha and you’re not,” Jean retorted.

“There’s no shame in being a beta,” Eren replied. He then smirked at the boy. “But I guess an alpha with an itty bitty brain like you wouldn’t understand. Now if I remember correctly, you still owe me three assignments… or was it four? Kirstein, you better pick up your game or you’re going to fail.”

“Are you threatening a student?” Erwin asked in an amused voice.

“Not at all, just embarrassing him,” Eren answered his student. The man heard the door open. He saw a boy who was short for his age. It was the new student. His hair was black as midnight. Silver eyes glared at his new classmates. They turned to look at Eren. The man was lost for a moment since the boy reeked of dominance. Eren suddenly felt something tingle inside his lower stomach. Eren cleared his throat. “Here is your new classmate, Levi Ackerman. Be nice.”

“Yes, Mr. Jaeger,” the all replied.

“Levi, you can sit,” Eren turned to look at the boy. He pointed out to the class for his seat. His finger, though, kept moving. He couldn’t sit next to Hanji, the girl wouldn’t be able to sit down. It didn’t look like he could get along with Erwin, they’d probably fight over dominance. The man’s finger continued to travel, not Ymir, not Reiner, and definitely not Jean. The teacher didn’t understand why he had a class full of trouble makers. His finger paused between a white blonde and a redhead. “There between Farlan and Isabel.”

“Hm,” the raven haired alpha grunted in acknowledgement.

The boy walked past the desks and settled down between Farlan and Isabel. Once he sat down, he looked straight at Eren. The man flinched and shifted his gaze as his stomach churned. His stomach was really acting strange.

“Homeroom is almost over so just do whatever you guys want,” Eren said.

They did exactly that. The students jumped up and went to talk to Levi. The boy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Eren sat back in his chair and looked on with caution.

Eren Jaeger was an omega. He was on suppressants to hide that fact away. It was mandatory by the school since he had no mate, never had. They didn’t want horny alphas jumping on unmarked omegas. The man didn’t mind since he just wanted to teach. However, he did want to mate and have pups in future. He just couldn’t find an alpha since he wasn’t known as an omega. Not only that, most omega’s had their fated mate out there somewhere. Eren had yet to find his, even though the chance of finding the fated mate was close to zero percent. Omegas just chose an alpha to their likings, but Eren wasn’t like that. In the end, however, it did irritate the man that he was on suppressants. Even more so, if he ever decided to get off on it, his heat would hit him really hard.

Levi Ackerman, the man hadn’t had the chance to really see him until now. The boy was really short for an alpha. His bare arms were full of muscles. His face looked like it was stuck with an emotionless expression. The aura he gave out was menacing, but that didn’t deter anyone. Other than his short stature, he was an epitome of an alpha. Eren found him dangerous and yet alluring.

The teacher shook his head from the thought. The boy was a student and he was a teacher. He could act friendly to him, but not too friendly. Eren could not believe how desperate he had become to actually think of sexualizing his own student. One day, he’ll find an alpha who will love him for all that he is. An omega, but not a traditional one.

Eren wasn’t the type to be submissive to anyone, which is why he is perfectly comfortable with teaching alphas. He would no doubt teach Kirstein a lesson if he needed to, because lord knows that if he left for the real world, his ass would get kicked. With that thought, the bell rang. All the students went back to their seats and started to gather their stuff.

Levi stood up and walked to Eren. The teacher looked at the boy cautiously. Levi raised an eyebrow at his teacher’s reaction. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Eren to look at. Eren grabbed it.

“I don’t know where my other classes are,” Levi explained.

“I see,” Eren replied as he looked at Levi’s schedule. “You have your last period with me. Actually, these are the same schedule as Hanji’s and Erwin’s. Smith! Zoe!”

“Yes, Eren?” Hanji exclaimed as Erwin also gave him a questioning look.

“Levi has the same schedule as you guys,” Eren told them. “Take him with you guys. Also, how many times must I tell you to call me, Mr. Jaeger, Hanji?”

“But Eren!” Hanji screamed. “You are like a mother rather than a teacher. From now on, you shall be known as Mama Eren.”

“Ms. Zoe, one of these days, I’m really going to punish you,” Eren threatened. “Nevertheless, you guys must go to class. Run along now.”

“You are kind of like a mother,” Erwin commented with a chuckle.

“Whatever,” Eren replied as he gave Levi his schedule back. He saw all his children leaving for the door. “I’ll see you all in class later, if you’re not here, you will get detention. I know none of you guys are absent.”

“Thanks,” Levi said to Eren as he grabbed his schedule back.

“Your welcome,” Eren told the new student.

Levi’s fingers brushed against Eren’s own fingers. The raven haired boy left with his new classmates. Eren heard them introducing themselves, but he wasn’t paying attention to it. All his mind could think about was how his hand was burning. His cheeks flushed as he looked at where the alpha touched him. Alpha? Eren looked the door and saw Levi’s figure disappear. No. Not alpha. It was a mate. A fated mate.

Eren was starting to freak out. He was glad he didn’t have class to teach in the next period. He needed to calm down. He couldn’t believe that he found his mate. His mate? His mate was a teenager who was still in high school. There was no way he could present himself in front his own student, it was illegal and wrong. He didn’t even know if he would like the boy. He would have to keep it a secret. Which was easy, because no one else knew but him. A study showed that if two mates were to find one another, it was the omega who first knew that they were mates by touch. Alphas only first notice instinctively when their fated omega was in heat. Eren knew that he was safe as long as he took his suppressants. He just had to act normal.

After ten minutes, the omega calmed down. Eren looked around in his classroom free of students from his desk. The left side was covered in posters of biology, and there was the door. The right side was where the windows were. Eren’s classroom was on the first floor, so if anything should happen, escaping came easy for him. Closer to the front, there were plants on the ledge by the window. In the back were animals that his classes were studying. In the front, next to Eren, there was a cage for their class pet, Bunnicula. He was a bunny named after the book. His back was black and his front was white. In the back wall, there was a poster explaining the dynamics of alphas, betas, and omegas. Bookshelves full of biology books and school supplies were also in the back. Eren’s desk was to the side, closer to Bunnicula while the whiteboard was in the center.

Eren waited until the next period, so he could teach his freshman class. Soon enough, the bell rang. Eren stood up and started to write directions for the warm up on the board. He got ready to teach for the day.

Lunch period came fast. Eren’s students were usually a bunch of rowdy kids, but they all listened to him. The teacher waved at his students as got up himself. The brunette grabbed his bento box that was covered with a cloth. His mother was half Japanese, so the teacher grew up around Japanese and American food. Eren did like Japanese food better, but he also enjoyed American food. Eren went out of the door, and locked his room. He bumped into other teachers. He greeted them as he grabbed his lunch.

“Have you met the transfer student, Eren?” Petra asked him.

“Yea, he’s in my homeroom. He doesn’t seem too friendly,” Eren replied honestly.

“But he’s so adorable, all the betas and omegas are chasing after him,” Petra told him.

“He didn’t seem like a big shot to me,” Oluo commented.

“I’m sure it’ll die out soon,” Eld said.

“I hope so, the kids are so rowdy and annoying, they can’t pay attention in class,” Gunther told them.

“Really? They seem normal to me,” Eren said as he heated up his food in the microwave.

“That’s because you always let them be rowdy,” Oluo said. “You probably aren’t even able to teach them.”

“Nah, they learn well. You just have to learn how to teach them. All students are different,” Eren said.

“Yea, yea,” Oluo rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m going to eat in my room,” Eren announced. “I need to grade some assignments.”

“Okay, good luck for the rest of the day,” Petra called after him as Eren left the door.

Eld and Oluo were alphas. Gunther was a beta. Petra was an omega. Petra was mated to Oluo. Eren was friends with them. There was also his two childhood friends who were teachers with him. Today, he wasn’t eating with them because they also had extra work to do. Eld taught Chinese. Oluo taught chemistry. Petra taught English. Armin, Eren’s friend, taught geography and history. Mikasa, Eren’s other friend, taught P.E. and health. There were other teachers as well, but Eren wasn’t as close to them.

Eren entered his room again. He sat down on his desk as he heard a bunch of high pitched screams. The brunette shook his head as he thought about how the teenagers were fooling around. He grabbed his grading book and assignments that needed to be graded. He grabbed out a pen for correcting. The brunette believed that correcting papers with a red pen just caused his students unnecessary stress, so he opted out on it. Instead he used a green pen.

Eren opened up his bento box and organized his table, so that he could easily grade and eat. His bento box was triple tier and medium sized. The brunette’s bottom box consisted of rice balls, Japanese styled egg omelettes, cheese filled hamburger steak. The second box had cut out sandwiches (Eren didn’t like the crust on breads), vegetable stir fry, and multiple arrays of pickled vegetables. The top, and last box, was mixed with fruits with jello and Japanese pudding on the side.

On most days, Eren made and brought his own food to save money. The only time he didn’t do so were the days he woke up late. His mother taught him how to cook before he left for college, saying, “You have to learn how to cook for yourself before cooking for an alpha.” Honestly, Eren only liked cooking because of the thought of having children to cook for. He always loved his mother’s cooking, so he wanted it to be the same for his children.

Eren never ate all his food. He only made a lot in case Armin or Mikasa wanted to have some. Even though he knew that his friends weren’t coming because of work, it was a habit to cook a lot. Eren sighed as he ate his food and started grading papers.

Eren flinched when he heard a window open. The brunette had a spoon in his mouth, full of pudding. He looked at the window, alarmed. All he saw was a short raven haired alpha crouching on the floor. He gave Eren a pointed look as Hanji appeared at the window.

“Mama Eren!” Hanji exclaimed. “Have you seen shortie?”

“Shortie?” Eren asked as he took his spoon out of his mouth. He then quickly realized that she meant Levi. The biology teacher quickly looked at Levi who looked like he was about to kill someone. “Ah, no. I haven’t seen Levi.”

“Aww! You have to tell me if he comes here!” Hanji yelled as she left.

Eren stood up and went to close the window. He looked down at Levi and smiled gently. Levi gave a huge sigh.

“I think you're safe for now,” Eren assured him. “Did something happen?”

“That shitty glasses is batshit crazy!” Levi yelled loud enough to make Eren flinch. Eren wasn’t expecting the boy to raise his voice, so he wasn’t ready. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice, Mr. Jaeger.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Eren assured the boy again. “Hanji gets a little crazy sometimes, so I understand.”

“She was trying to do a, and I quote, ‘social experiment’ where if she screamed my name, how many omegas would come running,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Not a people person?” Eren asked as he stood back up to walk to his desk.

“No, I’m not. No matter how much I glare at everyone, they keep coming,” Levi answered as he stood up as well.

“That’s because alphas are supposed to be scary and dominating. The only ones you would be scaring are other alphas,” Eren told him as he sat down in his chair. “However, to omegas, you are presenting them your power, showing what good genes you have to reproduce.”

“Are you comparing us to animals?” Levi asked as he leaned against the wall next to Eren’s desk.

“Humans are animals as well,” Eren explained. “I suggest you just ignore everything if you don’t want to be bothered. A stoic face can get boring at times. Without presenting your alpha hood, omegas will get bored and move on.”

“I see, as expected from a biology teacher,” Levi nodded his head. The boy turned his head and looked at his teacher’s lunch. “Did your girlfriend make you that?”

“What?” Eren asked as he turned to look at his student. Levi pointed at his lunch. Eren blushed. “No, no, I don’t have a girlfriend or a mate.”

“You made it yourself?” Levi asked. “Are you part Japanese?”

“Yes and yes,” Eren replied. “I’m only one fourth Japanese, but my mother taught me how to make a lot of Japanese food.”

“Sorry, you just didn’t look Japanese,” Levi apologized. “I’m half. We’re in America, so it’s not everyday you see a bento box.”

“That’s true,” Eren smiled as he went back to grade his papers.

“It looks good,” Levi said as his stomach growled. Eren quickly looked back at Levi with worry.

“Are you hungry? Have you ate yet?” Eren asked.

“No, I ran away from shitty glasses in the cafeteria. I didn’t get to eat yet,” Levi explained with a bashful face.

“Here, you can eat my lunch,” Eren said as he pushed his food towards Levi. “I was done eating anyways.”

“No, it’s fine,” Levi immediately refused.

“No, it’s not fine. You are a student. You need to eat,” Eren lectured Levi. “You have a growing body. If you don’t eat, you can’t learn, so you have better eat this or you will be going to detention.”

“What?” Levi laughed a bit. “You’re telling me to eat with a threat of detention. If I go to detention then I can’t eat either.”

“Shut up brat, and eat,” Eren rolled his eyes. The biology teacher handed Levi a fork. “I haven’t used this yet, so it’s okay to use.”

“Thanks,” Levi said as he took the fork. He came closer to the desk to start eating. “You really are like a mother.”

“Don’t say that,” Eren growled. The teacher turned back to his paper and started marking them with his green pen.

“This is really cute,” Levi commented as he held up one rice ball. “Are you a child, Mr. Jaeger? Or do you just like cute things?”

Eren turned around to see what Levi was talking about. He blushed when he saw what was in the boy’s hand. It was a rice ball shaped like a kitty’s head. Seaweed was put on it for the face and fur pattern. He cleared his throat.

“I just had extra time,” Eren explained. “Also, kitties are very manly. It’s not cute. It’s manly, so I am also very manly.”

“There are also sandwiches shaped like bears,” Levi commented. “Are those manly as well?”

“Very,” Eren nodded his head. “It’s as manly as it could get.”

“You’re really weird. Thanks for the food,” Levi chuckled as he started to eat. “It’s really good. You could be a mom.”

“Thanks!” Eren smiled genuinely before he went back to his papers.

Eren was happy by the comment. He always wanted to be a mom, so he practiced cooking a lot. In fact, everything was shaped because, yes, he liked it, but it was for practice for his future children. Kids were so adorable when given food and something cute.

Eren finished grading before the bell rang for the next period. He started to pack up the papers as Levi neatly organized the empty bento box. Levi handed it to Eren.

“It was delicious,” Levi said. “I hope I can eat your cooking again, Mama Eren.”

“Eh?” Eren blushed as Levi ran away. After realizing what he said, Eren bit lower lip. “Ackerman! Don’t call me that!”

Levi turned around and gave a goofy smile. Eren blushed again. The kid was going to be the death of him.


	2. Alphas Protect Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren helps his mother at her daycare.
> 
> Its mostly dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys are kind of too crazy for this fanfic. For those who knew that I went to Universal Studios, and those who didn't, I totally apologize for not updating anything for like the past two weeks. But hey, I did more fun stuff too. I went to a concert for three days grace & 3 doors down. Loved it. I also had a shaman party, if any of you guys are hmong and shaman, you know what I mean. Sorry, things have just been hectic.

“Mama Eren!” Hanji raised her hand, interrupting his lesson. He was going through a lesson on the dynamics of alpha, beta, and omegas within other species and comparing it to the human race.

“Yes, Hanji?” Eren asked as he looked straight to the crazy brunette.

“Why is it that the dynamics in other species are chosen through strength measurements and the dynamics of the human race are chosen at birth?” Hanji questioned with seriousness that only appeared during biology class.

“Hmm… that’s a good question. We were going to learn it later, but I guess I can say some of it now,” Eren thought to himself as he tried to find words to answer his student. He knew the answer, but didn’t really know how to word it. Then he remembered something that Armin told him. The biology teacher leaned his back on his whiteboard and crossed his arms. “Back in the old days, you guys should take note of this for Arlert’s class, the human race lacked dynamics like alphas, betas, and omegas. No one was born with anything of such titles. Everything was just what it was. However, a war broke out pushing humanity to the brink of extinction. That war was the Century War. Over the hundred years of fighting and trying to preserve the population, humanity adapted in order to overcome such hardships. The first dynamic borned to the human race was the alpha. They were gifted with power and had instincts to survive and end the war. The next dynamic borned was the omega. Humanity’s population was low so many females were adapted to experience a heat period, letting them know that they were fertile to reproduce. However, the population was so low that males born from this new development in humanity also had a chance to be an omega. They were born with wombs and chances for heat periods. They also have mammary glands, so they are able to produce milk. That was the birth of the male omega.”

“What about betas?” Levi asked. Eren looked at Levi, a little shocked that he talked. He never talked in class despite already being in school for over a week. Eren smiled at Levi as he continued.

“Betas were the last dynamic to be borned. Betas, you could say, are what humanity would be if humanity had continued to live in a world without dynamics. Being an alpha and an omega comes with burdens on the body and sometimes unnecessary instincts. Betas were only adapted to smell out other dynamics and their own. In college textbooks, they are known as ‘pure humans.’ Betas have the opportunity to take the job of an omega or an alpha,” Eren answered.

“What would you be?” Levi asked.

“Haha… that’s something really irrelevant,” Eren laughed softly with a blush.

“Mama Eren,” Isabel raised her hand. Eren nodded to her, telling her to speak. “Are there no such things as cross dynamics? In biology, we always talked about crossbreeding and how sometimes it works and others it doesn’t. So are there cross dynamics?”

“Originally, no, there weren’t any. However, new studies today are showing the possibility of there being cross dynamics. It mainly happens in the beta dynamic. However, studies are also showing in strong households that hold a long history of being either alpha or omega are leaning towards beta little by little. So to answer your question, Isabel, there are cross dynamics,” Eren explained.

“I read about that study as well, Mama Eren,” Erwin spoke up. “They said that one of the reasons for the cross dynamics could be the thoughts of the carrying mother. As in, they don’t want them to be burdened with the title of an omega, so the child growing listens to that wish and tries to refuse their bloodline.”

“Yes, that’s right. They’re not sure if that’s true, so they’re trying to test it out with willing volunteers,” Eren replied.

“So Mama Eren, are you a cross dynamic beta or just a beta?” Jean asked.

“I am just a beta,” Eren lied in a serious face.

“Mama Eren, why do you think cross dynamics are appearing?” Krista asked.

“Probably from the fact that these dynamics are no longer necessary. Alphas were born to stop the war that we all know ended. Omegas were born to bring back the human population which is now overpopulating. So the clear distinction between the three dynamics is no longer needed,” Eren answered with his opinion. “However, we can’t undo our adaptation so we are now adapting further.”

“Mama Eren, which dynamic would you be if you could choose,” Reiner asked.

“I think that… wait, I’ve been wondering for awhile, but,” Eren sighed as he shook his head is disbelief. “Why are you all calling me ‘Mama Eren?’”

“Oh, you finally realized,” Farlan commented.

“Are you guys even interested in what I’m teaching you?” Eren pouted to his children.

“Aww… but Mama Eren, you treat us like a mother,” Hanji complained.

“You know what, I just give up,” Eren sighed. He turned around to face the whiteboard with a marker in his hand. “Back to the lesson.”

Eren finished the lesson he planned for the day, despite the off topic discussion they had. The bell rang and the biology teacher watched his kids pack up and leave to go to their lockers. They all left saying goodbye to him which he replied with a goodbye as well. Eren looked back to the empty seats, and smiled to himself. One day, his own child will be learning the lesson he just taught from a teacher like himself.

“Mama Eren.” A voice interrupted Eren’s thoughts.

Eren looked at where the voice came from. He saw Levi staring at him while laughing a little. Eren blushed a little. He hated that his student made him blush, but he couldn’t help it.

“What’s so funny?” Eren asked.

“I was calling you for a while, but you only answered me when I said, ‘Mama Eren,’” Levi explained with a small smile.

“What?!” Eren pouted. “Whatever, what do you need?”

“What are you talking about? You told me to talk to you after class,” Levi answered. “You can take your time, I ride my bike to school. I also have a club to go to.”

“Oh, okay. I just want to tell you that I need to do a home visit as your homeroom teacher. In reality, the last time we do home visits is junior year, but because you are a transfer student it’s different. The documents we received from your transfer indicates that you don’t have a real vision on what you will do after high school. As a high school, it’s our duty to make sure that you have a plan after and you are prepared for it,” Eren explained.

“Isn’t that going a little overboard?” Levi responded.

“It’s not as serious as it sounds. It’s not like I’m going to hold your hand and walk you through life,” Eren quickly replied. “As a teacher, I need to tell you what your options are and provide you them.”

“Okay,” Levi said in understanding.

“So, please talk to your parents about when it will be a good time to meet,” Eren smiled.

“Alright,” Levi nodded.

“Oh yea, you said you were in a club. What club did you join?” The teacher questioned.

“Music club,” the student answered.

“Eh? Did Isabel and Farlan force that on you?” Eren asked as he gently bit his finger. “You don’t have to join a club if you don’t want to.”

“Yea, they did, but it’s okay,” Levi answered honestly. “I need to kill time and I play guitar anyways.”

“Alright then,” Eren smiled again. “Now run along before you are late.”

“Don’t treat me like a kid,” Levi retorted quickly with a face that Eren could decipher. Eren flinched a bit from the boy’s forcefulness. The only alphas Eren was okay with being yelled at by were his two friends and father.

“Um… sorry?” Eren hesitantly apologized.

“No, I’m sorry,” Levi apologized as he reverted back to his usual demeanor. “Please forget about that.”

“It’s okay,” Eren smiled. Levi nodded.

“Well then, bye Mama Eren,” Levi said as he ran out the room before Eren could lecture him.

Eren went to behind his desk. He grabbed his bag, getting ready to leave. He packed the papers he needed to grade. He put his sweater on. Then he crouched down next to Bunnicula, and made sure he had enough food and water for the night. Eren stood up, grabbing his bag. He went for the door. Before he reached it, the omega’s two friends came in as they closed the door behind them.

“Hey, Eren,” Armin greeted with Mikasa behind him.

Armin Arlert had been friends with Eren since they were in diapers. The blonde was an alpha. He used to be small but now he was as big as any alpha. Mikasa Ackerman was Eren’s cousin. Their mothers were close sisters. She too was an alpha. She was as tall as Eren. They both didn’t have mates yet, so they focused all their time and energy in protecting their omega friend.

“Hey guys!” Eren greeted. “Don’t you guys have club activities to supervise?”

“Yea, but we wanted to see you,” Mikasa replied.

Armin was the supervisor for the debate team. Mikasa coached the boys’ basketball team. Eren wouldn’t mind supervising a club, but there wasn’t one that Eren would be able to take care of. The science club was already supervised by Oluo. They didn’t have a cooking club or the like since the school didn’t teach home economics. They could use the cafeteria, but none of the students seemed interested in it. It didn’t really matter to the brunette. It just gave him time to go to visit his mother and help her. She was always happy with him helping.

“Are you heading to the daycare?” Armin asked.

“Yea, mom asked me to help her with a kid,” Eren smiled.

His mother, Carla Jaeger, had a daycare. In the daycare, the kids generally played, but it was all divided into different activities to nurture the children’s minds. The kids also learned very basic math and went on field trips to learn about animals and nature. It was an alternative preschool that was a preschool but for parents who both get off work at four or five at night. Even then, they have to drive back home, so they wouldn’t arrive at home until an hour after they get off work. Carla made her daycare to help parents who didn’t have time or the luxury to care for their kids. Eren’s mother had a few workers helping her, because there was only five classes. Two for preschool, two for kindergarten, and one for those not ready for school. Eren would stop by every once in awhile to play with them and help around.

“Be safe on your way there,” Mikasa said. “Don’t talk to any alphas, okay?”

“Yes, I know,” Eren laughed. “Geez, nothing will happen.”

“Just because you’re on suppressants doesn’t mean that nothing could happen to you. You are still very pretty. If I hadn’t known you forever, I wouldn’t mind mating you,” Armin reasoned.

“Ew, Armin. Gross,” Eren replied with a fake look of disgust.

“It’s not my fault, Eren,” Armin replied as seriously as he could as he caressed Eren’s cheek. “You do this to me. You make me feel things I can’t control.”

“Lol! Stop,” Eren laughed loudly.

“Yea, it’s really disgusting,” Mikasa commented.

“Yes, yes,” Armin chuckled as he took his hand away from Eren. “We should cruise around the mall some time this week.”

“New book?” Eren asked.

“Yea, and they’re having a sale at majority of the stores for some reason,” Mikasa replied.

“And this concerns me because?” Eren questioned his friends with indifference.

“There will be baby clothes on sale,” Mikasa and Armin answered in unison.

“I’ll be there,” Eren replied quickly in a serious voice.

“Thought so,” Armin smirked.

In Eren’s apartment, in his closet, in his secret big box, the omega had a stash of baby clothes that he thought were cute. It was for the day he would have a child. He didn’t care for the gender of clothes, he just what was cute. His child will wear any “gender specific” clothes that Eren chose. What was cute was cute.

“But are you going to find a mate soon?” Mikasa asked with worry. “You’ve been wanting a kid for a long time, so I thought you would be the first to fall in love and get married out of the three of us.”

“Me too, but now it’s looking like none of us will marry,” Armin shrugged his shoulders.

“Actually, guys,” Eren started but then regretted it not one second after.

“What?!” Armin asked.

“Who is it?!” Mikasa exclaimed.

“Oh my fucking god, calm the fuck down!” Eren yelled.

“Sorry,” the two alphas said.

“Don’t tell anyone, especially not my mother, promise?” Eren asked his two best friends with his best puppy eyes look. The two thought for a moment before they slowly nodded in agreement. “I didn’t tell you guys, because it’s kind of a weird situation for me. I don’t plan on doing anything, but I did find my fated mate.”

“Eh? Really?” Armin inquired in disbelief.

“Yes, really, geez,” Eren pouted.

“Who is it,” Mikasa questioned, unfazed.

“That’s the problem,” Eren averted his gaze from his friends. He gently scratched it head in nervousness. “He’s a student.”

“The transfer student?” Mikasa guessed.

“Levi Ackerman?” Armin eyed the brunette suspiciously.

“Yes, and yes,” Eren blushed.

“Worst case scenario for you, ain’t it?” Armin smiled teasingly. “Can’t fuck or mate until he graduates.”

“Shut up, Armin,” Eren puffed his cheeks.

“I don’t really like him,” Mikasa confessed.

“Me either,” Armin confessed as well.

“It all makes sense now,” the both of them grinned evilly.

“Are you guys okay?” Eren looked at his two alpha friends with worry.

“We’re fine,” Mikasa assured the omega.

“But Levi won’t be,” Armin smirked.

“Guys! Don’t be mean,” Eren pouted.

“We have to go. We’ll see you later Eren,” Armin kissed Eren’s cheek.

“Bye,” Mikasa kissed Eren’s other cheek.

With that, Eren’s two friends left him behind. Eren rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the school. Once outside, he started walking in the direction of the daycare. The school, daycare, and Eren’s house were all in the same neighborhood, so Eren only walked to save money. Soon, the omega arrived at the daycare.

The children were playing outside, which was normal. It was the end of their day, so on good days, they brought their stuff out and played as they waited for their parents. Eren saw his mother talking to a blonde boy holding flowers. The boy gave the flowers to her and went back to go play with his friends. She looked up and saw her son and smiled. Eren walked up to her with a smile.

“Mama,” Eren hugged her.

“Eren, sweetie,” she hugged her back.

“Eren!” Children voices screamed as said children ran up to Eren.

“Hi, guys,” Eren turned to look at them and smiled. He crouched down and patted their heads.

“Will you pway wit us?” Thomas, an alpha boy, asked.

“We missed you!” Mina, a young omega girl, smiled.

“I missed you guys too,” Eren replied gently. “I’ll play with you guys after I’m done talking with Ms. Jaeger.”

“Okay!” Franz, a beta boy, exclaimed.

“Let’s go pway until Ewen’s done,” Hannah, a beta girl, suggested.

“Yea!” The kids laughed and ran off.

“They’re so cute,” Eren smiled.

“Yea, they are,” Carla laughed.

“So, who is this kid I get to meet?” Eren questioned.

“He just transferred here about a week ago. At first he didn’t talk much, I didn’t think anything of it. I thought that he was just shy, but he still hasn’t talked much,” Carla explained. “I called and asked his parents. They told me that the only person he genuinely talks to is his older brother. They had hoped that once he started school he would open up more and talk to others. He did at his other school, but then he slowly just stopped. They thought that coming here, a different school would be better for him.”

“But that’s not the case is it?” Eren guessed as he took his bag off himself.

“Yea, so I thought that you could talk to him and befriend him,” Carla said as she took his bag. “You always have it easier when it came to befriending children.”

“Okay, I get it. What’s he like? What’s his name?” Eren asked.

“He doesn’t really respond to me. He just waits for his brother to come pick him up. He’s sitting on the swings over there,” Carla gesture to the swings on the playground. “His name is Lavi Ackerman.”

“Ehh? That’s like one letter different from one of my student’s name,” Eren said in surprise as he turned to look at the boy.

“Really, that’s such a coincidence,” Carla laughed a bit. “Go talk to him.”

“Okay,” Eren smiled.

Eren observed the boy sitting on the swing as he approached him. The boy, Lavi, had black hairs and, from what Eren could tell, dark blue eyes. He was pale and small. The boy looked bored as his hands held on to the sides of the swing. His blue eyes observed his surroundings and then back to his lap. The boy wore black shorts and a blue t-shirt. He had blue sweater on as well. Eren was in front of the boy, so he could smell the faint smell of an alpha coming from the boy. Eren squatted to look at him face to face.

“Hello,” Eren smiled gently at the boy.

The boy lifted his head to look at Eren. He blushed a little and went back to look at his lap. Eren pouted a bit at the reaction he got from the boy.

“My name is Eren Jaeger. I’m Ms. Jaeger’s son. What’s your name?” Eren asked.

The boy looked up at Eren again to tell him he didn’t want to talk. He flinched when he saw Eren’s puppy eyes full of tears threatening to fall. The boy’s lips trembled a bit as he struggled with the thought on whether to answer Eren or not.

“I’m Lavi… Lavi Ackerman,” the boy said in a small voice as he looked at Eren cautiously.

“Eh? Really? That’s such a cool name,” Eren smiled. “Thank you for telling me your name.”

“You’re… wel- welcome,” Lavi replied with puffed cheeks. The boy was blushing so much. Eren laughed a bit. The little boy was really cute and spoke pretty well for his age.

“Hey, would you like to play with me and the other kids?” Eren asked as cutely and childishly as possible.

“Eh? Um… uh,” the boy hesitated as he made a troubled face. “No… I’m… okay.”

“Why not?” Eren questioned him gently.

The boy didn’t answer Eren. Lavi just stared at his lap. He put his feet together, knocking them gently against each other as if he was attempting to play footsie with himself. Eren looked at the boy gently. He felt warmth in his heart as he looked at how cute the boy was. Eren put his hand on the boy’s lap. Lavi slowly looked back at Eren.

“It’s okay to tell me why. I won’t laugh or tell anyone else,” Eren said softly.

“Uh… I… I don’t think anyone will play with me,” Lavi said softly.

“I want to play with you,” Eren assured the boy.

“Really?” Lavi asked.

“Of course. Who wouldn’t want to play with you?” Eren replied.

“At my old preschool, the other kids said that I’m weird.Th- They said that it’s weird that… I’m an alpha, but I’m really… weak,” Lavi started to tear up.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not weird. I had a friend who was really small when we were kids. Now he’s big and strong,” Eren said as he thought of his blonde friend.

“Really?! Can I become big and strong?” Lavi exclaimed.

“Yea, I’m sure of it! Also, Lavi, being strong isn’t the only thing an alpha is,” Eren replied. “An alpha must be nice to others and they have to protect those they love and care about. You have to be courageous to do what is right.”

“What does courageous mean?” Lavi questioned.

“It means to do something for someone you love even though it scares you,” Eren answered, “So, Lavi, will you come with me to play with the other kids?”

“Uh… yes,” Lavi nodded his head. “I’ll go play if it makes you happy.”

“My, what a courageous man you are,” Eren smiled and chuckled a little.

Lavi stood up from the swing as he held onto Eren’s hand. He pulled the man with him to the other kids. Eren and the kids started to play tag with each other. Eren and his mother exchanged smiles when they made eye contact.

Time went by, so the kids were starting to leave one by one. Eren sat on the cement ground, a little away from the playground, by himself. His mother was greeting parents as they came and picked up their children. Some workers helped the children retrieve their stuff. The other teachers and workers were inside tidying things up in the classrooms. Eren stretched a bit as a small figure approached him.

“Eren,” Lavi called out to the adult with his hands behind his back.

“Yes,” Eren smiled as he turn to look at the little boy.

“Um… are you an omega?” Lavi asked innocently. Eren laughed a bit. He forgot that children had a harder time figuring out adults’ dynamics.

“If I was?” Eren asked ambiguously.

“Will you… will you,” Lavi blushed as he pulled out his hands from his back. He presented Eren three pansy, one pink, one red, and one orange. “Be my bride?”

Eren blushed a bit, being caught off guard. A child just proposed to him. Eren lightly chuckled as he stared at the little boy’s serious face. Eren reached for the flowers. As he grabbed it, he left his hand there.

“Maybe I will if you say that to me again when you’re older,” Eren smiled. He couldn’t reject the boy. He was so serious for a four year old. Eren knew that when he was older, he would find someone he will love that’s not him.

“Promise?” Lavi smiled.

“Promise,” Eren laughed as he took the flowers.

“Eren, does that mean you are an omega?” Lavi asked.

“Hmm… I am,” Eren answered honestly. He didn’t want the child to learn how to lie at that age. The omega put his forefinger to his lips. “But you have to keep it a secret. Promise?”

“Promise!” Lavi exclaimed. The boy looked at Eren expectantly. Eren looked at him questionally. “Can I have a kiss?”

“My, my, aren’t you just cute,” Eren laughed as he kissed Lavi’s cheek.

Lavi giggled a bit as he held his cheek bashfully. The kid was just so adorable, Eren thought he was going to have a heart attack. Eren patted Lavi’s head with the hand free of the flowers.

“Lavi! Your brother is here,” Carla’s voice called out.

“Ah! Come meet my big brother, Eren!” Lavi gave Eren a goofy smile.

Eren smiled back and followed Lavi to the front. For some reason, that smile that Lavi just gave him was weirdly familiar. Eren couldn’t put his finger on it, but he didn’t really need to. Eren looked at Lavi’s brother and saw his student, Levi. The smile looked familiar because Levi once gave Eren that same smile. His student looked shocked to see him as well.

“Mr. Jaeger?” Levi questioned.

“Levi?” Eren questioned back as Carla gave his bag back to him.

“Big brother!” Lavi jumped towards Levi as said brother caught him and lifted him up in his arms.

“Hey, Lavi!” Levi smiled at his younger brother. “Did you have fun at school today?”

“Yea, Eren played with me and the other kids,” Lavi said.

“Oh really? That must’ve been really fun,” Levi replied with interest as he put his brother back down.

“Yea it was!” Lavi giggled.

“That’s good,” Levi replied as he patted Lavi’s head. Eren blushed a bit from the scene. Levi seemed pretty good with kids. Levi looked at Carla. “Thanks for watching over him today.”

“No, it’s no problem. Also it seems like you know my son. Are you one of his students?” Carla asked.

“Ah, yes. I am in Mr. Jaeger’s homeroom. I knew you two had the same last names, but I didn’t think that you guys were related. Well… I guess it doesn’t help the fact that nobody calls Mr. Jaeger, Mr. Jaeger,” Levi explained.

“Eh, what do they call him?” Carla snickered.

“Mama!” Eren blushed.

“They call him ‘Mama Eren,’” Levi told Carla.

“Oh my, how cute,” Carla laughed. She saw more parents coming in behind Levi. She started to walk towards them and waved at Eren and them. “Ah, I must continue my job. I leave these two to you, Eren.”

“Levi! I will put you into detention, you know,” Eren pouted. Levi only smirked in reply.

“Eren! You teach my brother?” Lavi spoke up. Eren looked at Lavi and crouched down a bit.

“Yes, I teach your brother about nature and animals,” Eren explained. “If you want, I can teach you too.”

“If I learn that, will I learn how to marry you?” Lavi asked innocently.

“Hm… who knows? Maybe you will,” Eren laughed a bit.

“What are you guys talking about?” Levi questioned in suspicion.

“Eren is going to be my bride!” Lavi exclaimed.

“Ah! Lavi,” Eren panicked a bit. “Remember our promise?”

“Ah! And there is a secret!” Lavi explained. “So I can’t tell you the secret big brother.”

“My, aren’t you such a gentleman,” Eren chuckled as he patted Lavi’s head.

“Eren, can I have another kiss?” Lavi looked at Eren innocently.

“When you grow up, you’re going to break a lot of omegas’ hearts,” Eren smiled as he kissed Lavi’s cheek again.

“Why are you soliciting a child?” Levi questioned.

“I am not,” Eren pouted with a blush.

“Big brother! Don’t bully Eren! He’s mine,” Lavi hugged Eren and he glared at Levi.

“Okay, I won’t,” Levi smiled at Lavi. “Shall we go home? You can sit on the back of my bike.”

“Okay!” Lavi nodded. “Bye Eren.”

“Bye Lavi,” Eren smiled. “I’m going home as well. I have work to do.”

The three of them walked to the entrance, waving at Carla. Levi went to grab his bike that he left by the gate. Eren watched how Levi interacted with Lavi. It was endearing. Eren came back to reality when a ball went past him.

“Ewen! Can you pass me my ball?” Mina called out.

“Okay!” Eren called back. Because he was distracted and embarrassed by Levi, Eren wasn’t really paying attention. The omega started to walk to the street to retrieve the ball.

“Wait! Eren!” Lavi called out when he saw a truck coming. Lavi ran after Eren who just grabbed the ball. Eren looked up and froze when he saw the oncoming truck. He couldn’t think in front of the beeping truck.

“You two!” Levi’s voice screamed out.

Eren closed his eyes as he felt a small body grab onto him and then a bigger one. He felt his body be moved by a strong force. Instead of hitting the hard ground, he was on something else. He heard the truck stop. He opened his eyes and saw that he was alive. In his hand, he still held the ball.

“You two, off now,” Levi’s sounded annoyed.

“Eh?” Eren quickly stood up. He was laying on Levi. Lavi stood up as well.

“Eren! Are you okay?” Lavi asked Eren as he looked at him cautiously.

“Um… yea,” Eren nodded, “Are you?”

“Yep!” Lavi smiled.

“You two have best to be okay,” Levi growled as he stood up. Levi waved off the driver who stopped to check on them. The driver nodded and went back to his car and drove off.

“Levi, I,” Eren started as he looked at his student. He paused when he saw blood coming down Levi’s arm. “There’s blood. I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s only a scrape on my back from the landing. It’s nothing serious,” Levi replied. Then his face became the epitome of anger. “You two! How can you both be so stupid?! Lavi, you are too small to be able to save a grown adult. You shouldn’t be so damn impulsive. I was there, so I could’ve handled it. Mr. Jaeger! You are the adult! Why must you be like a child in a cliched situation. Trying to retrieve a ball as a car is coming?! Were you trying to commit suicide?! Pay attention to your surroundings! You’re actions did not only just endangered you, but Lavi and as well as me. You both almost gave me a fucking heart attack. Both of you, be more careful next time!”

Lavi stood there, looking gloomy. He apologized. Eren had his head down. Carla, who came in the middle of the lecture, was holding onto Eren. The omega hiccupped as tears ran down his face. He was being yelled at by an alpha. Eren dropped the ball and wiped away his tears, but they just streaming down his face. Eren hugged his mother.

“I- I’m sor- Hic! Sorry!. I’m sorry,” Eren cried. “Don’t yell at me.”

“Now, now, Eren,” Carla comforted Eren. She knew how sensitive Eren was to alphas, being an omega herself. “It’s okay, Levi was just worried.”

Taken aback by Eren’s reaction, Levi remained quiet. For some reason, he felt extremely guilty. He regret raising his voice at his teacher. Every time he raised his voice a bit, his teacher always seemed frightened. He felt the need to apologize and find a way to make his teacher smile again.

“Big brother! Apologize to Eren for being so mean!” Lavi yelled at his older brother. He went to help comfort the crying Eren.

Levi stepped forward and raised his hand. He patted Eren on the head. Eren looked at his student cautiously with his glistened eyes. Levi moved his hand lower to Eren’s cheek and caressed it as he wiped a tear away.

“I’m sorry,” Levi apologized, “You just really scared me.”

Eren’s tears stopped falling. He blushed a bit and smiled at Levi. The high school student felt this possessive need rising up inside of him. He always thought it when he first saw his homeroom teacher. Mr. Jaeger was really cute. Omega or not, Levi needed to have Eren, his baby brother be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You are all loved.


	3. Omegas Charmed Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One trip to the mall before the plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been MIA, as per usual. Again, I'm so sorry! I'll try harder!
> 
> So I've decided to make this story more dramatic. It's to give this story more of a purpose, I guess. So maybe I should take off the lack of angst tag? But the drama isn't between Eren and Levi. They are being dragged into other people's dramas.
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes. Sorry, there's no Levi until the end. This is a turning point of the story doe.

“We are going in there,” Eren declared.

“Eren, not trying to be disheartening or anything, but it looks like a mother fucking battlefield in there,” Armin replied.

“Armin is correct. Eren, is this something worth risking your life and the life of others, namely me and Armin?” Mikasa questioned with a serious expression.

“In all honesty… yes,” Eren nodded. “It will be regretful if your lives are lost, but it is worth it.”

“Bitch ass motherfucker,” Armin and Mikasa stated with sighs.

“Let’s go!” Eren commanded his comrades.

The three friends marched onward to their foreseeable deaths. They paused in their movements, preparing themselves before entering the war zone. They looked at the popular clothing store before them that specialized in baby clothes. On the windows were the words “one time 70% off seasonal sale.” They rarely had sales, so Eren needed to go in there. Eren took a deep breath and then looked at his friends.

“Remember, anything solid, with frills, or polkadots are good. Colors that are nice are yellow, green, pink, lavender, and baby blue. Anything that doesn’t match is okay as long as it’s cute,” Eren told his friends.

“Yes, we get it,” Mikasa rolled her eyes. She had been taking Eren shopping many years now, but for some reason, Eren had to always do that speech. In her hand, at that moment, were already bags of baby clothes. More clothes and children accessories were in the bags in Armin’s hands.

“Also,” Eren continued.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying,” Armin rolled his eyes as well.

“If you die, you die with honor,” Eren stated ever so seriously in a low voice. “Let us go, my fellow comrades.”

With that, the three friends entered the war zone. Armin went to the left, Mikasa to the right, and Eren braved through the middle of the battlefield. He walked to the pile of clothes in the middle with omegas, and a few alphas, fighting each other like the vultures they were. Eren, being just like them, jumped right into the battlefield.

Hands went everywhere. If Eren hadn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that he was attending an orgy. The omega pushed through, ignoring the complaints sent his way. Eren quickly grabbed a yellow hooded onesie. It was a cute ducky onesie for newborns. As he pulled it closer to himself, another hand grabbed it and pulled it away from him. Eren tried to keep his grip, but he lost it. Soon the onesie was leaving his hand.

He looked at the person taking it away from him. It was a female omega. The woman smirked at him. Eren felt something inside of himself go off. He couldn’t believe the audacity the woman had. Before he could do something about it, another woman, an alpha, approached the other woman. The rude omega shivered in fear and reluctantly gave the onesie to the other woman. The other woman turned around and approached Eren. The male omega stepped back, unprepared to be confronted with an alpha.

The alpha was a few inches shorter than Eren. Her face looked as if it suffered from resting bitch face syndrome. She had long black hair and pale skin. She reminded Eren of Mikasa, but on a whole new level. In all honesty, Mikasa was terrifying, but because she loved Eren, she never went full alpha on him. Eren felt his heart race and tears threatening to form. He was disturbed by the alpha because of fear. It wasn’t what he felt when Levi yelled at him. This was something that was pure fear. The omega felt a whine escape his lips. Eren bit his lower lip to shut himself up. He felt his cheeks burn as he saw the woman’s popping eyes from the realization of what a wuss Eren was.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” The woman asked.

“Huh?” Eren intelligently let out. He felt his apprehension dissipate once he realized that the woman wasn’t a threat. Eren was about to answer until he was pushed to the side by another customer. The alpha woman caught him and helped him stay steady.

“Are you alright?” The woman asked.

“I’m alright. Thank you,” Eren let out a breathless laugh.

“That’s good. Here you go,” the woman offered the duckie onesie to Eren. “I saw that woman rip it out of your hands earlier.”

“Oh… um, thank you, ma’am,” Eren smiled as he took the onesie.

“Please, call me Kuchel,” Kuchel said. “Do tell me, are you expecting or preparing or do you have children already?”

At first, Eren was caught off by the question and then he remembered that he didn’t use his scent masking spray today. Suppressants consisted of pills to prevent heats and masking scent sprays to eliminate a dynamic’s scent. Even then, the woman had, at the least, godly instincts to be able to pinpoint his dynamic in a room full of raging animals.

What Eren did, buy baby clothes, was very common for many omegas, of older generations, to do. It was generally known as “preparing” before expecting. Eren’s mother told him that she was just like him. She went out shopping before she was expecting. Eren came from a generation of omegas that waited to mate and have children. This generation… well, Eren hoped that his teaching style could help them focus more on studies rather than alphas. If not study, then they should invest on birth control, because the omegas of this generation were more prone to have an abortion. Abortions were sad in general, and it also traumatized the omega’s body.

“Preparing. I’m Eren. I haven’t found an alpha yet,” Eren explained with a friendly smile. Well, he did find an alpha, the alpha, but Levi didn’t count. He’s underage and his student. If anyone knew that, he could get arrested for even looking at a student that way.

“Well, that’s quite a shame. You are easy on the eyes. Just simply beautiful,” Kuchel commented as she looked over Eren’s figure.

“Thank you, Kuchel. You’re beautiful as well,” Eren blushed from her compliment.

“Adorable and a pleaser, aren’t you?” Kuchel smiled. “I tell you what, wait another year and I’ll give you my older son. I have no doubt that you are a lovely omega.”

“Many people would disagree,” Eren chuckled.

“Oh please, everyone and their old fashioned ways. I saw you fight for that onesie, and I believe a modest fighter for an omega is much better than a meek one. And it’s definitely better than a selfish one. You should meet my wife,” Kuchel said back. Eren knew from that moment that he liked this woman. Kuchel looked to the side behind Eren. “Oh, that sweater is quite adorable. It’s like dressing a child in old men clothes.”

Eren turned around and saw the sweater she was talking about. It was cute. Eren didn’t understand why he liked the idea of children wearing baby versions of grown up clothes, but he did. The sweater was for a boy gendered child. It was a duffle sweater with two small patches of argyle on the front. Eren didn’t know what it was, but the sweater looked like something an old man would wear as they sat in front of a fire place and drank coffee, contemplating life. He could just see a sassy child do just that to act “grown up.”

Eren saw his blonde alpha friend over in that place. Armin was looking around, shaking his head as he observed the crazy humans running around. Eren smirked, knowing his friend would never refuse him. The omega never abused his position as a friend with the two alphas, but he knew that he could make them do anything.

“Armin!” Eren shouted.

The blonde man looked over to where he heard Eren’s voice. Once he found his omega friend, he offered a questioning look. Kuchel looked over at Eren, a bit confused. The young man did say he didn’t have an alpha. Maybe the blonde was a friend? But what alpha friend would venture out with their omega friend to a battlefield mostly full of crazy omegas. Most likely a good ass one, she thought.

“Get me two of that old man sweater!” Eren ordered. “One for a newborn and one for…”

Eren looked at Kuchel with his own questioning look. The woman understood Eren’s silent question. The young man was an angel. She was liking the omega more and more. Her son was five years old, but he was a bit small for his age.

“A 4t is good,” Kuchel told Eren.

“And a 4t!” Eren shouted.

Armin nodded in understanding. He started weaving in between people, making his way to the objective. He got pushed by an omega. Armin rolled his eyes, he hated taking Eren shopping, but he loved him too much to not do it. He accidently pushed an omega and an alpha came up to him to retaliate. Armin shoved the alpha’s face away as he saw people taking the outfit Eren wanted. He needed to get there faster if he’s going to get the size Eren wanted.

“Now hold on, I got an omega, myself, to satisfy!” Armin yelled, shoving the persistent alpha away again. “Move!”

“Goddamn it! Get off me! My omega cousin has been wanting one of these outfits for years!” Mikasa shouted, shoving her way through people. Eren turned around, hearing his cousin’s voice. In her hand was a fluffy wolf onesie. It was a limited edition since it’s made with high quality material, making the fur fluffy and soft. It had a tail and everything. It was so hard to get one of them since everyone wanted one. Every other year, they came out again, some with new designs, new fur animals.

Eren chuckled to himself. Dear god, he loved his two friends so much. They really did spoil him. Mikasa came up to Eren and the stranger of a woman. Armin soon came to join them with the sweaters in hand.

“And this is?” Mikasa asked, gesturing to Kuchel.

“This is Kuchel, she helped me in this madness,” Eren pointed to his surrounding area. “Kuchel, this is my cousin, Mikasa and my friend, Armin.”

The three alphas nodded to each other, saying words of introduction to one another.

“I’m done, Eren. Please tell me you’re done,” Armin said as he handed the sweaters to his omega friend.

“I guess I’m good too. Mikasa got something real nice. For all your hard work, I’ll treat you guys to lunch, alright?” Eren laughed as he handed the 4t to Kuchel, who nodded in return.

“I mean I had to get it. Any day now, you could get preggos by your alpha and these outfits are only available for newborns to 2t’s,” Mikasa said. “When will I ever get a chance to snag this? And in black, like you wanted.”

“Mikasa!” Eren blushed at her words. Realizing what she said, Mikasa looked at Eren with an apologetic face.

“‘Your alpha?’” Kuchel asked before she could stop herself. It wasn’t in her place to pry, but she was a curious person.

“No, I don’t have an alpha,” Eren said. Kuchel looked at the young man with disbelief. The teacher panicked. “I mean I do, but he’s a little young for me.”

“A little young? Is he your fated mate?” Kuchel deducted from the Eren’s hesitation. It was uncommon, but fated mates were a real thing. No one could control all the circumstances.

“Yes,” Eren answers.

“Well, I hope it goes well for you,” Kuchel smiled. “Now I must go get that outfit my wife has been bugging me to get. It was nice meeting you, Eren.”

“Thank you, and take care,” Eren replied as the woman walked away. The brunette turned to his two friends. “Now, I’m going to pay for this. Do come up with a suggestion for food.”

-

Eren pulled apart his chopsticks and then stared at his food. Fried rice, orange chicken, and loads of cream cheese wontons to share. He sat at a table for four with his two friends. The last chair held all the clothes Eren bought and Armin’s books. The brunette shook his head with a smile as he stabbed the chicken with one of his chopsticks. He didn’t know how to use chopsticks, but the restaurant didn’t offer anything else. Which made no sense, because most people didn’t know how to use chopsticks to eat rice.

“Why is it that when I offer to buy food, we always end up getting chinese food?” Eren inquired his two friends before he shoved the chicken in his mouth.

“Because Eren, cream cheese wontons are my guilty pleasure. When you buy food, you are buying what I want. And I want those wontons in my mouth,” Armin answered.

“That sounded so wrong,” Eren rolled his eyes.

“So… Eren,” Mikasa started, ignoring Armin’s comment. “How are you coming to terms with your young boytoy?”

“Could you be any more blunt?” Eren face palmed himself as he looked around, making sure that no one was paying attention to them.

“Yea, subtlety and I don’t work well together,” Mikasa answered.

“But honestly, I thought that if you ever found your ‘fated mate’ you would be more, I don’t know, excited? It was always what you dreamed about as a kid, knowing that it was a low possibility of ever happening,” Armin said.

“I know, but he is my…” Eren started.

“Student? Is that what’s stopping you?” Mikasa finished for Eren. The brunette pursed his lips and blinked at Mikasa.

“Again, can we learn a little bit of discretion here? We are in public,” Eren stated.

“No one is paying attention. Just answer the question,” Armin replied.

“Yea, okay. Levi is my student. In that school, I am first and foremost a teacher before an individual. It is illegal for me to attempt to engage a relationship with Levi. Before I can go all omega on him, I am a teacher and I am disguising, need I remind you, as a beta,” Eren answered. “There are a lot of complications, but even before all those complications, Levi should be focusing on school, because he is a senior.”

“Goddamn it, I was hoping you weren’t going to say that,” Mikasa bit her lower lip. “Of course your logic refuses your instincts.”

“Why do you have to be such a fucking perfect teacher up in here,” Armin clenched his teeth.

Then the three of them looked at each other in confusion. Mikasa and Armin’s outbursts happened at the same time. The omega sat there, trying to deduce the meanings of their sentences. Soon Armin rested his forehead against his hand and Mikasa looked away from the group. Eren chuckled to himself lightly. It was ironic, really.

“So I’m just going to break the ice… you guys have any pretty young things you wanna talk about?” Eren questioned with a knowing smirk.

Both of the alphas groaned in frustration. They looked at each other, understanding that both of them were keeping secrets. Armin gestured with his eyes for Mikasa to start first. The alpha gave a look of annoyance as she turned to look at Eren.

“Eren, one of your students is absolutely… ador- yeah, let’s be honest here, fuckable. She is in your homeroom and is beta,” Mikasa started. Again, Eren face palmed himself. He didn’t notice the sigh of relief leaving Armin’s lips. “When she’s in my classes, I find the need to mate her. I haven’t realized how much she matured until this year.”

“Mature? Which of my students are you talking about?” Eren exclaimed. The faces of his homeroom class were flashing through his head. He had no idea who Mikasa could possibly be talking about.

“Isabel Magnolia,” Mikasa stated.

“Whoa, I do not see the sentiment, but that’s probably because they are all brats with me,” Eren said. “So, a beta, huh?”

“Yes, Eren,” Mikasa rolled her eyes. She turned to the blonde alpha with a pointed look.

“I guess it’s my turn. But damn, I did not see that coming, Mikasa. Eren, this student is also your student. He’s fucking… goddamn, I just wanna throw him on the ground and knot him,” Armin stated.

“Okay, you always take everything an inappropriate step too far,” Eren put a hand up to stop his blonde friend. “Remember, to me, the whole lot of them are like my kids. Please refrain from mentioning specific details of actions.”

“Ugh, sorry,” the blonde nodded in understanding. “I would like to mate with Farlan Church. Be happy that the both of us said ‘mate’ and not ‘fuck at least once.’”

“I suppose that is something to look for in a relationship with the way the world is now,” Eren nodded in appreciation.

“However, I don’t know about you and Isabel, but for me, I think something is up with Farlan,” Armin said in a serious tone as he addressed Mikasa. It was the tone that he used to use as a kid when he was going to beat up Eren’s bullies.

“Honestly… I see it too. Not in Isabel, but in Farlan,” Mikasa agreed.

“See what?” Eren asked. The brunette mentally slapped himself. How could he, the actual teacher in charge of the kid, had not notice this? He had been too preoccupied with Levi lately that he hasn’t paid much attention to anything else.

“I don’t really know. I think something is going on with him and Smith,” Armin said as he pursed his lips. The chopsticks in his hands snapped from all the pressure the blonde was putting on it. Realizing that he was losing it, he dropped the broken chopsticks and cleared his throat. “I can’t do anything because I’m afraid that I might go too far and everyone else will know my own personal agenda.”

Eren remained silent. Student affairs couldn’t be intervened until something happened or the students came forth themselves. Anything else would be considered personal hence inappropriate and unethical. It is right for a teacher to help, but what Armin was saying is that he could lose control of himself, making the situation personal. The omega tried to think back on the past few weeks.  _ Has _ Farlan’s attitude change? He supposed that he has become a less active student since the senior started, but Eren assumed that Farlan was trying to learn how to figure things out himself instead of asking teachers for help on school work. But he talked just fine in class. Eren shook his head. He knew better than that. He was an omega as well. Farlan could be extremely distressed and no one could know.

“Then I’ll talk to him,” Eren said. “First thing tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Armin smiled at his friend as he relaxed in his chair.

“But… back to the point,” Eren looked at his friends with an unimpressed face. “Are you guys only concerned about me and Levi because you guys want to use it as a reason, excuse, to pursue your illegal feelings?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Mikasa shrugged.

“Yea, me neither,” Armin picked up his broken chopsticks, examining them.

“Yea right,” Eren scoffed.

“I bought you a lot of shit today, Eren! Cut me some slack here,” Armin exclaimed.

“Besides, you shouldn’t let this chance go anyways. He’s your fucking fated mate!” Mikasa pointed out.

“Okay, okay, geez guys. Calm your shits,” Eren held up his hands in defeat as he chuckled at the ridiculous faces his friends’ had. “I never said that I wasn’t going to pursue this. I just needed time to accept the fact that what I am going to do is hella illegal.”

“Oh,” Armin nodded, taking in Eren’s words.

“Well, why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Mikasa glared at Eren.

“Because I can be subtle about it, Mika. Anyways, guys, are you with me or not?” Eren smirked.

-

The school bell rung and everyone started to gather their things. Eren started to erase the whiteboard as he addressed his class. “And that concludes homeroom. Go to your classes. Don’t skip just because you hate Bozado’s old man face.”

The students laughed at Eren’s comment about Oluo. The brunette turned around, watching his kids go. He caught sight of Farlan shoving his stuff into his backpack. Discretely, he looked over to where Erwin was and saw the big blonde looking at Farlan.

“Farlan, can I talk to you about your assignment?” Eren said. The white blonde looked at him with a questioning look. Although the omega teacher only called out one name, he felt three pairs of eyes looking at him. Farlan, Erwin, and Levi were all staring at him, failing at being discreet. Eren ignored it and put his focus on the white blonde.

“Yes?” Farlan asked with a small smile as he walked up to my desk. Feeling the two extra bodies in the room taking their sweet time gathering their stuff, Eren looked up at them and gave them a pointed look. Quickly, the left the room, leaving Eren and Farlan alone.

“I apologize for calling you out, Farlan, but it has come to my attention that something is up between you and Erwin,” Eren said in a quiet voice as he sat down on his desk. Farlan’s grip on his backpack became tighter, his fingers becoming white. The teacher placed his hands on the boy’s hands, relaxing them. Eren tried not to show his deep empathy for Farlan, because he did not call his student over to talk about his school days. “You don’t have to tell me anything. I called you over instead of Erwin because this seems more like a one sided passive aggressive attack. I just want you to understand that I am here for you. I will listen to you if you need it. Or I can try to help you if you need it. If you are in real trouble, Farlan, I would appreciate it if you could confide in me.”

“Heheh,” Farlan laughed as tears fell down his cheeks. Eren couldn’t it hold it in anymore. He pulled his student into a comforting hug. He felt the young omega’s arms wrapping around him, returning the hug. “You really do act like a parent, Mama Eren.”

“Yes, yes,” Eren rolled his eyes as he pat Farlan’s back.

The boy gently pulled away from Eren. He looked at Eren with shy wet eyes. “You may not believe this.”

“I believe you, Farlan,” Eren stated as a matter of fact. “I won’t tell anyone either, if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you,” Farlan smiled. “Um… last school year, I… Well, I’ve never came into contact with Erwin before. I had no reason to. But before the school year ended, we accidently brushed against each other and I… felt his skin. I realized that he was my… mate. I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Can you tell me why?” Eren asked as he motioned for Farlan to sit down. The young omega took a seat in the student desk in front of Eren.

“I was… sad,” Farlan stated with a forlorn expression. “I liked, like, someone else. I kinda envisioned this silly fantasy that I could end up being mated with this person. Over the summer, I kept thinking about it and no matter how much I think, I can’t see myself being with Erwin. It… r-repulses me and I know… it’s not supposed to be like that, but I don’t like it!”

“It’s okay, Farlan, everyone is different,” Eren said, trying to calm the boy down. He let out a soothing scent and wrapped it around the omega. In Farlan’s distress, he most likely wouldn’t had notice Eren’s phereromes. Eren was glad that it was him and not Armin talking to the boy. If Armin heard the words coming from Farlan, Eren was pretty sure that a lot of things could go bad. “How does this connect to what’s happening now?”

“H-he found out. Last month, he unintentionally… triggered my heat,” Farlan pursed his lips as his face burned in shame. “After that… he wanted to mate and I told him ‘no.’ He’s mad at me and I’m scare that he might force a bond on me!”

As those words reached his ears, Eren felt dread inside of him. This was really serious. The teacher clenched his teeth and his hands to calm himself. He needed to be calm. He needed to help his crying student. He got up and gave his student a gentle hug.

“That’s not going to happen,” Eren said. “You’re going to be fine. I’m sorry that I didn’t notice earlier.”

“Will I really be fine?” Farlan asked.

“Yes,” Eren replied. “But because how serious this is, I might have to report this.”

“No! You can’t,” Farlan exclaimed, pulling away. “Erwin’s father is a high profile politician, no one will believe me. And if I attempt to do that, I don’t know how Erwin will react.”

“Farlan, it would be unprofessional of me, if I-”

“Please!” He cried desperately.

The omega teacher stared at his student. Above anything else, he has to protect him. Farlan was correct, telling officials could end up hurting Farlan more. Unless there was concrete evidence and more witnesses, they could easily get shot down. Parental credibility was something Eren could fight with, but he would have to somehow get himself involved as well. All in all, the situation was premature.

“Alright, Farlan,” Eren gave in. He looked at his student with a stern face. “But you have to understand how serious this is. Also, I am not the only one who has noticed.”

“What? Who?” Farlan asked with a tilt to his head.

“Ms. Ackerman and Mr. Arlert have both talked to me about your situation. The three of us are younger than most teachers here, so that’s probably why we can see changes more easily,” Eren told him. “I’m not saying that you have to tell them anything, but you can trust them. They are my close friends and as teachers, they are worried about you. If anything should happen when I’m not there, get them to help you.”

“O-okay!” Farlan exclaimed with a bright red face.

“Now I’m going to write you a late slip for your next class. You can go to the bathroom and freshen up before you head there,” Eren said as he quickly wrote up a slip.

The teacher watched as his student leave. He shook his head to himself. He really fucked up. One of his students was in so much distress and he didn’t even notice. Ever since Levi showed up, it’s like he put his brain on shutdown. He was only capable of teaching his classes while his brain battled with itself on what to do about the alpha in his classroom.

Eren walked away from the door and started to prepare for his next class. Soon lunch came around and Eren saw something he hadn’t seen since the first time it happened. Shocked, Eren could only stare at the scene before him with bewilderment. Levi crawled through his window and crouched on the ground. The raven haired boy wouldn’t look at him. From the way his lips were formed, Eren thought that Levi was pouting. Eren tried his best to hold back a giggle.

“What’s wrong, Levi?” Eren asked.

At the sound of his name, Levi looked at Eren. The omega almost flinched. Levi’s eyes on him felt like he could see through him. Levi stood up and closed the window, locking it. Slowly, he walked towards his teacher. He stopped in front of him and leaned back against a student desk. He craned his neck and looked away.

“Do you like omegas, Mr. Jaeger?” Levi slowly asked. Eren covered his mouth, hiding his smile. Levi was being adorable. Eren hadn’t notice that Levi had become infatuated with him until now since he has been so busy in his own brain.

“I do think omegas are cute,” Eren answered.

“How about… alphas?” Levi asked. Eren wanted to hug the boy so much.

“They are quite cute too,” Eren answered.

“Oh, okay,” Levi nodded, sounding disappointed and yet relieved at the same time.

Eren watched how Levi fidgeted from where stand. He still wasn’t looking at him anymore. In an empty classroom with only Levi, Eren could everything about him. Yes, he was short, but that didn’t stop his muscles from bulging. He always acted tough and indifferent, but Eren knew that the boy was really caring. He knew how to care for a kid. He was a child and yet an adult at the same time. All his confidence was probably gone because Eren called out an omega to talk to after class. It was really adorable. Honestly, without their statuses, nothing would be a problem with pursuing a relationship with Levi. Eren knew that if things got dangerous, he could just leave the school. However, he couldn’t leave his kids. No. It wasn’t only that. Eren was selfish. He wanted to be Levi’s teacher because then he could be with Levi. He could see more of the student he recognized as his mate. Eren felt so evil.

Knowing how loose his collar was, Eren leaned forward. Feeling the sudden movement, Levi turned around to look at his teacher. Eren leaned so low that he gave Levi a full view of his nipples. Eren chuckled to himself as he saw Levi fought a blush rising on his cheeks. Eren raise his hand to his mouth as if he was about to tell a secret, the motion caused one nipple to cover up. The omega innocently whispered, “Levi, can I ask you for a favor?”

“W-what?” Levi stuttered as he stood up straight with his hand clenching on the desk behind him.

“Can you watch over Farlan for me?” Eren smiled as he leaned back into his chair.

“Why?” Levi asked as if that came out of nowhere.

“Well, you guys are friends, right?” Eren asked with a tilt of his head. His pointer finger rested on his lips as he continued to look at Levi with a questioning look.

“Yea, we’ve gotten pretty close,” the alpha nodded.

“I may be acting a bit paranoid since it’s about my kid, but I would appreciate it if you watch over him. He’s going through some hard stuff right now. It would put me at ease,” the omega looked up to the alpha as he gently bit his bottom lips.

“Okay, but on one condition,” Levi said as he started to blush again. Surprised, Eren pursed his lips as he motioned for Levi to continue. “Eat lunch with me, once a week.”

“Alright, every friday then,” Eren laughed.

“Next friday, then,” Levi confirmed. “I’ll take my leave now.”

Quickly, Levi ran away. Eren called after him, reminding the student that his home visit was later in the day. Once alone, Eren laughed again. Levi was so cute. Levi probably didn’t understand that he was flirting with him. Eren took out his phone to text his accomplices.

**To: Papa 2.0; Mama 2.0**

**Operation PYT is a go, but proceed with caution. We’re going to need the credibility later, so don’t get caught.**

Eren was setting himself up for some hardships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you are all loved. :)
> 
> I made Levi a bit shy at the end because he doesn't know that Eren is an omega. Because he thinks that Eren is a beta, he doesn't understand where Eren's preferences are. He doesn't wanna fuck up.
> 
> I guess... Eren's character is the only "complex" character. I mean he's stupid, but sometimes he'll get a little sexual for levi. I made it like that because him acting all cutesy is for kids, but he see's Levi as a mate so I thought it would be better if he acted a bit... yea.
> 
> I originally was going to make Armin and Farlan a couple (like i have been doing lately. I honestly don't know why I like this ship. They don't even know each other in the canon story). I never know who to pair up Mikasa with, but I thought it would be more fitting that it's with Isabel in this fic. Eren's trio and Levi's trio.
> 
> I had no one else, so Erwin became the bad guy. LOL.
> 
> If it's not known, pyt stands for pretty young thing.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think. I'll try to update more.


	4. Alphas Don't Like To Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The home visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with another chapter.
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes.

With a twist and a pull of his hand, Eren turned off his car engine. He grabbed his bag from his passenger seat and held onto it as he took a deep breath.  _ Alright, don’t go in there looking like a cradle robber _ . Eren gave himself a pep talk. Nodding his head, he stepped out of his car. As he locked his car, he felt the wind blowing. It was getting colder and colder lately, proof that winter was approaching fast past the fall. Eren shuddered at the thought. Winter meant having his suppressed heat released. A pain, really.

Cautiously, the omega teacher walked up to the door. With a confident posture, he knocked on the door to the Ackerman residence. He waited for a minute before the door started to unlock. Once the door was opening, Eren put on his angel face. He had been told told that his smile could even blind satan.

“Hello, I’m Mr. Jaeger, Levi’s tea-” Eren’s smile fell and he became tongue tied when he saw who opened the door. He knew for sure that he looked like a cradle robber at that moment. Eren wanted to end his life right at that very moment, because honestly, if he had paid attention, he could clearly see the resemblance.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Eren,” Kuchel chuckled, amused. “But I thought that Levi’s teacher was a beta.”

“Ma’am! Please keep your voice down,” Eren pleaded quietly. “Because I am not mated, it is protocol to be on suppressants and the like to keep my secondary gender hidden.”

“Really? They do that now?” Kuchel genuinely asked.

“Yes, it’s to protect omega teachers and help students focus more on their education,” Eren explained. Oh how Eren cringed at the reason. He was most definitely trying to make Levi focus on a specific type of education.

“I see. Well, no matter. My wife was suddenly called into work so it’s just me, but,” Kuchel nodded in understanding. She moved her body for Eren to go in. “Please come in to the humble household of the Ackermans.”

“That’s perfectly fine, thank you,” Eren offered a small smile as he walked in. “Shoes on or off?”

“Oh, if you don’t mind, please take your shoes off. Levi has a love for clean things. If you don’t take it off, I’ll have my ear talked off from Levi complaining later,” Kuchel said.

“Okay, well, I’ll save you from that,” Eren chuckled as he slipped his shoes off.

“I heard that,” Levi said in a slightly annoyed voice as he came into the hallway. In a few hours, Levi got his spunk back. Eren was a little disappointed since he missed the unconfident Levi..

“Eren!” Lavi came running out from behind Levi. He hugged Eren with a force that almost knocked over the young teacher.

“Hi, Lavi,” Eren smiled at the child alpha. He looked towards Kuchel. “Are you comfortable with me interacting with…?”

“Huh? Oh yea, it’s fine. Lavi has been talking about you nonstop. So Levi told me that you are Ms. Jaeger’s son?” Kuchel asked as she started to lead the way to the kitchen.

“Come here, brat,” Levi playfully growled as he pulled Lavi away from Eren, ignoring his baby brother’s complains.

“Big bro, stop!” Lavi complained as he struggled against Levi’s hold.

“Yes, sometimes I go over there to help my mother,” Eren answered as he chuckled at the pair of brothers. He followed the alpha woman to the kitchen with them in tow.

“That’s nice,” Kuchel commented. “Please take a seat. Would you like a drink?”

“Ah, no, I’m perfectly fine,” Eren quickly refused as he sat down at the table. The woman nodded as she sat across from Eren. Levi took a seat next to his mother. Eren put his bag on the table and started to take out papers until Lavi tugged on his leg. The omega couldn’t help the smile that form on his lips when he saw the boy looking straight at him with a hopeful expression. “Yes, Lavi?”

“Can I sit with you?” Lavi asked so preciously. Eren just wanted to squeeze the kid’s cheeks. Ugh, he needed to focus.

“Yes, you can. Lemme just,” Eren started to say as he moved to pull out the chair next to him. He stopped when he felt the boy climb on his lap. Shocked, the teacher didn’t know what to do as the rest of the sentence lingered on his lips. “Pull out… a…”

“Lavi!” Levi chided his baby brother.

“What?” Lavi asked back innocently.

“Don’t sit on Mr. Jaeger’s lap,” Kuchel ordered her younger son. Eren froze in his seat. Why did she call him by his last name? Was she trying to distance their relationship now that Lavi was all up on him, literally? Was he currently looking like the real definition of a cradle robber?

“But mother!” Lavi cried. “Eren said that it was okay.”

“Is this okay, Eren?” Kuchel addressed the omega. Said omega discretely let out a sigh of relief when he heard Kuchel call him by his name. She didn’t seem to hate him.

Eren looked down at Lavi who was looking back at him with a puppy face. Kids at his age already knew how to act a certain way to get what they want. He pursed his lips, how could he refuse a face like this?

“It’s okay,” the omega smiled at the child. Lavi hummed to himself in victory on the omega’s lap. Eren felt so ashamed by his weakness that he didn’t look at Kuchel. With his papers and pen out, the brunette was ready to talk business. Reluctantly, brought his gaze up to start the meeting. “Alright, there’s just some questions I have to ask. First, let me just say that our school views education as a high importance. We have a set rules for teachers, who are omega and alphas, on suppressing their dynamics and what to do, should their instincts try to take over. We would love to practice these rules with our students, however some students are relatively conservative and refuse to do it. These questions that I ask are just for our database to keep track of everything and making sure that everyone can receive education in a safe environment. Nothing is mandatory, but the presence of a guardian is for this conversation. Is this okay?”

“Oh, yes, I can see why suppressants and such are needed. There would be a lot of distractions otherwise,” Kuchel pointedly smiled at Eren. The omega tried to ignore his blush by flicking his finger in the air. “Please continue.”

“Our school doesn’t demand our students to completely suppress their dynamics, because if that was the case, building relationships and such would probably be a tad bit more complicated. As an alternative, our students, and teachers, use scent shields which I assume you are aware of with their increasing popularity. Does Levi use scent shields?” Eren asked. Scent shields was a relatively new modern development that waned the scent of omegas and alphas. With the weakened scent, people were able to make friends and intimate relationships without the hassle of instincts driving them to rush everything.

“Heh,” Levi chuckled at Eren’s question.

“Yes, he does. His mom hated his annoying scent running around everywhere so she forced it on him a couple of years ago when scent shields first came out,” Kuchel explained with a snort.

“Okay, that’s good,” Eren said as he started to write it down on his profile for Levi. The only thing that was running through the brunette’s head was that Levi’s scent could be much stronger. Just the thought of it made Eren want to drool. Lavi hand grabbing Eren’s hand brought him out of his trance, especially when Lavi started to shake Eren’s hand, scribbling the paper. “Eh, Lavi… I have to write on this.”

“Oh, sorry,” Lavi apologized as he looked up with a sad kicked puppy face.

Eren pursed his lips and visibly shook to hold back a squeal. The teacher grabbed a blank sheet of paper from his bag and handed it to Lavi with a green pen. He quickly hugged the boy in his lap and as he pulled away he said, “Here, if you want to draw, you can use this.”

“Aw, you’re so cute, Eren,” Kuchel stated.

“Yes! Eren is going to be my bride!” Lavi happily announced.

“No, he’s not, you brat,” Levi retorted, annoyed at how much his little brother was latching onto his teacher.

“Yea, he is! Eren promised me!” Lavi whined. He pouted and quickly faced Eren. “Right Eren?”

The teacher blushed as the pen intertwined in his fingers drop onto the table. When he agreed to marry Lavi, never in his wildest dream did he think he would meet his mother and had his brother be his potential mate. Embarrassed, he held his head low and covered his face with his hands. He bit his lower lips. He could die now and every would be fine, because Mission:  _ Don’t Look Like A Cradle Robber _ was failing so fucking hard.

He could hear Kuchel trying to calm him from across the table, but that didn’t stop Eren’s head from running wild. Lavi turned on Eren’s lap, trying pull his hands away calm him, but tears still formed on the teacher’s eyes. Eren felt a hand touch his shoulders and he peeked to his left to see Levi’s face right next to him. Shocked, Eren physically jerked away from Levi, almost dropping Lavi. He felt his body heat up as he stared at Levi’s scowled face from worry.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked.

“I don’t find anything wrong with what Lavi said, so don’t worry,” Kuchel reassured Eren.

“I’m sorry. Don’t be mad,” Lavi said.

“Um… uh…” Eren mumbled. He quickly coughed as he tried to find a way to calm himself. He blinked his tears away. He needed to fix this. “I- I’m o… kay.”

“Are you sure?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow of suspicion.

“Yes,” Eren nodded as he turned his gaze back to the table. He patted Lavi’s head, telling the boy that he was okay. Satisfied, the boy settled down and continued to draw. Eying his teacher, Levi reluctantly walked back to his seat.

“Well then, let’s continue,” Kuchel said.

“Alright, sorry for that, um,” Eren gathered his thoughts back. “I have to ask this, does Levi experience ruts? If he does, the school has to take extra precautions to make sure that Levi wouldn’t do anything he could regret.”

“Oh, you guys do that too? I don’t think Levi has ever had a rut,” Kuchel answered as Levi held his head down in slight embarrassment. “I don’t experience ruts myself, so it’s not in our genes.”

Ruts for alphas were the equivalent to heats to omegas. However, in last couple of decades, the number of alphas capable of ruts had diminished into a small percent. Because it’s so rare, many people tend to not bother with learning about ruts and what to do if in the event of one.

“Okay, that’s good,” Eren said as he wrote it down. He looked at Levi who was feeling uncomfortable. The omega flashed a smile at the alpha, causing him to blush. Eren chuckled a bit as he switched his papers around. “So that’s end of those questions. Let’s get to the educational aspect of this visit. I took a look at Levi’s transcript and his grades are really good.”

“Why, yes, if Levi did bad, his mom would never let him hear the end of it,” Kuchel commented.

“Hehe, anyways, I’m here to ask you, Levi, what do you plan to do after high school?” Eren shifted his gaze to his student.

“I’m going to be doctor,” Levi stated.

“What?” Kuchel asked in confusion. “When did you ever want to be a doctor?”

“Hah?” Levi looked at his mother with confusion. “You never asked.”

“Um, let’s calm down here. Let’s let Levi explain,” Eren said to Kuchel. The woman rolled her eyes, not to Eren, because that would had been rude. Although, Eren, personally, did not see it coming that Levi wanted to be a doctor.

“ _ Mom _ has been talking to me about leaving the hospital to open up her own clinic. I expressed some interest into the medical field and she told me that if I studied I could work with her,” Levi explained. “To clarify, I want to be clinical doctor. I’m not about that hospital life.”

“Your mom is a doctor?” Eren asked out of curiosity. Maybe he had seen her before.

“No, she’s a nurse,” Levi replied.

“Wait, so you were making life plans with your mom without me?” Kuchel questioned.

“Does that really matter?” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Um, do you know what school you’re going to apply to?” Eren cut in. “I could set up an appointment for you with the guidance counselor. If not, you could always ask you mom, and mother, to help you. And lastly, if you need a closer look on what it means to be a doctor, I could help you meet one, but I think your mom could help with that anyways.”

“Do teachers usually do that for students?” Kuchel asked, forgetting her anger, with a knowing smirk.

“I don’t know about other teachers, but, with my connections, I try my best to connect my student with people who can help them,” Eren answered truthfully. “I don’t want my students to try for something, only to realize that it wasn’t what they wanted. Especially for Levi, since being a doctor requires a lot of commitment.”

“My, you're just so precious,” Kuchel gleamed. Eren tilted his head in confusion, but the woman only chuckled in reply.

“Mother,” Levi growled Kuchel. His mother merely shrugged her shoulders. He rolled his eyes and then faced Eren. “I actually don’t know what college I’m going to apply to yet. I’ve already met my mom’s colleagues, but I wouldn’t mind meeting a doctor that you know, Mr. Jaeger.”

“Alright then, I’ll tell you more about it after I contact them,” Eren replied. The omega had been needing to contact his father anyways. “Then we’re done here. The other part of the home visit is just to see how your home life is. The school just wants to make sure that you are in a safe environment for a learning mind.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Levi said. “Alright, then you’re going to leave?”

“Now Levi, take your brother to the living room and watch some tv,” Kuchel ordered. “I want to talk to your teacher alone.”

“What?! Why?” Levi and Lavi exclaimed.

“Just do it,” Kuchel said with no room for discussion.

“Tch,” Levi sucked his teeth.

Levi stood up and walked up to Eren. He picked up his brother who looked at Eren sadly. They disappeared into the hallway. The omega looked at the alpha across him with caution. Ever since he knocked on the door to the Ackerman household, he felt like there was a ticking bomb over his head. He quietly gathered his papers and put them away (Lavi’s drawing included since it said, “To: Eren”). Soon the sound of the tv playing filled the distant air. Eren pursed his lips and his hands shook in his nervousness.

“It’s such a coincidence that you’re Levi’s teacher,” Kuchel stated.

“Um, yea,” Eren nodded slowly.

“Let’s get straight to the point. Last time, you said that you found your fated mate, but he was a little young. Seeing how you are a teacher, I’m going to assume that your mate is one of your students,” Kuchel smiled. Eren looked away with a blush. He didn’t want to hear the next words from the woman’s mouth. “Is Levi your fated mate?”

_ And then the cops will be rolling in. _ Eren thought to himself. The teacher stared at the ground, hoping that he could be swallowed up by the kitchen floor. Dammit, he couldn’t run away, he needed to answer the woman. Eren just wanted the day to be over with.

“Yes, he is,” Eren answered truthfully. If he couldn’t run away, then he’ll run through it head on. “Levi is my fated mate.”

“Ooo, this is great!” Kuchel grinned. “Cheryl will be ecstatic when she hears this.”

_ Say what? _ Eren has found himself very shocked lately. There were many weird people in this world. These shocking events should technically land him in jail, but Kuchel, here, seemed to be giving him the go ahead to pursue illegal activities.

“Um, are you not mad?” Eren asked.

“Far from it,” Kuchel answered. “Cheryl, my wife, and I have been worried because we didn’t think that Levi would ever get married. I mean, with a personality like that, I think our worries are justified. Now, I’m not saying that you’re just going to marry him because you are mates. I can clearly see your attraction to my son, despite how much you try to hide it. And Levi, oh Levi, is obviously interested in you despite not knowing that you are an omega. He was staring Lavi down like he killed his dog.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re okay with this?” Eren asked in disbelief. He couldn’t believe it. Was he the only person in the area that cared about the legalities of proper relationships?

“Yes, Levi may only be seventeen, but most of the time he acts like an old fart. If he wants to have a relationship with anyone, I trust him enough to be mature about it,” Kuchel explained. “That’s why, Eren, you should go tell Levi that you guys are mates.”

“No,” Eren immediately replied. Taken aback, Kuchel’s smile went down. She waited for Eren to explain himself. “I don’t want to jump in a relationship just because we are mates. I want to go at my own pace. Also, Levi has to focus on school.”

“Despite how childish you act, you’re very serious when it comes to your job, huh?” The woman chuckled.

“Yes, so please keep this between us,” Eren nodded as he stood up. “If that’s all you wanted to talk about, I will take my leave.”

“Oh please, you could stay for dinner,” Kuchel offered.

“I will have to decline that offer. I have a lot of papers to grade,” Eren said. “Perhaps another time?”

“Ah yes, I suppose so,” Kuchel nodded in defeat. Her eyes turned away as she was thinking. Then she looked back at Eren with a gleam in her eyes. “But you should see Levi’s room. You did say that you came for a home visit to see Levi’s home life. It would be more effective if you saw his room.”

“Kuchel, I don’t think that’s a g-”

“Please, you know you want to,” Kuchel put up her hand to stop Eren. The teacher pouted because it was lowkey true that he wanted to visit Levi’s room. God, he felt like a high schooler. Kuchel smirked, knowing that she won. She patted Eren’s shoulder, comforting him in his loss. “LEVI!”

The sound of the tv stopped. Two sets of footsteps were walking in the house. One pair of footsteps was light while the other was heavy. Soon Levi entered the kitchen again with Lavi right next to him. Levi looked at his mother and his teacher. Seeing how his mother was touching Eren’s shoulder, he felt something inside of him break. He glared at his mother and menacingly growled out, “What?”

“Come show Eren your room. It’s a just a friendly home visit,” Kuchel smiled.

“Fine,” Levi said as he stepped forward and grabbed Eren’s wrist, forcing Eren to let out a yelp. He pulled his teacher out of his mother’s reach.

“I’ll come too!” Lavi announced.

“No, Lavi, come help your mother with dinner,” Kuchel said. Lavi pouted at being shot down but he still went to his mother while Levi dragged Eren up the stairs.

“Um… Levi?” Eren squeaked.

“What?” Levi asked as he stopped walking in the middle of the stairs to look back at Eren.

“You’re hurting my wrist,” Eren answered.

“Oh, sorry,” Levi simply said. He released Eren’s wrist from his vice grip. He turned back around before his teacher could see the blush forming on his cheeks. He craned his neck in embarrassment. He had been too jealous of his mother being free and capable of commenting on how cute Eren was. Lavi, he could deal with, because he was a kid. But his mother… no. When he saw his mother actually touching Eren, he snapped. “Um, my room is over here.”

Levi continued up the stairs with Eren in tow. They took a right and stopped at the first door on the left. Eren pursed his lips in anticipation. He wondered what Levi’s room looked like. It was probably all dark and creepy, because Levi seemed pretty punk like. Which was why it was weird that he wanted to be a doctor. Doctor Punk. The teacher’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his student twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open.

Eren’s nose was attacked by Levi’s scent of mint and musk of an alpha. It was so exhilarating and inviting. Eren felt himself salivating with anticipation of impure ideas. The omega willed his body to not drop on the floor and present himself, but his knees were trying to fail him. Eren mentally slapped himself.  _ Now was not the time. _

“My room’s pretty plain,” Levi said as he turned on the lights. He then moved to let Eren in.

“That probably means that you’re more focused as a student, so I would say that’s a good thing,” Eren chuckled as he walked into the room.

The first thing Eren noticed was that the walls were painted in dark blue and bare. To the left, directly behind the opened door, was the wall with a small tv, on a tv stand (which had a playstation in it), pushed against it. Forward, there were windows with blinds on them. To the right was where the head of a twins bed was pushed up against (Levi’s backpack was on his bed). The last of the four walls had dressers pushed up against it. In the corner of the windowed wall and the wall with the bed stood a black acoustic guitar. Overall, there really was nothing in the room that showed that a teenager lived in it.

“It really is plain,” Eren said.

“Well, I like my space clean,” Levi replied.

Eren nodded in understanding. Cleanliness would be a very good attribute for a doctor, so it made sense. The teacher stared at the room, trying to figure out what was missing.  _ Oh, yea. _ Levi didn’t have a desk. Smirking to himself, Eren walked over to Levi’s bed. He turned to look at his student who had one raised eyebrow at him.

“So this is where you do  _ it _ , huh?” Eren ambiguously questioned in a low tone.

“Huh?” Levi blushed. If Levi was legal, Eren would had laughed and kissed his cheek as an apology for teasing him. But Levi wasn’t legal. That fucking sexy ass jailbait.

“Your homework,” Eren clarified. “You don’t have a desk and it must be hard to do homework anywhere else with Lavi around. What were you thinking?”

“Oh, yea,” Levi said in a tight voice. “I wasn’t really thinking. Sorry, kind of out of it.”

“That’s alright. Maybe you should rest,” Eren suggested. “I’ve seen what I needed to see, so I’ll be heading out.”

“Then I’ll walk you,” Levi coughed as he turned away to leave.

“Alright then,” Eren chuckled as he followed him.

Eren said his goodbyes to the Ackermans. He drove on home and crashed on the couch in his apartment. It had been a long day, so he was exhausted. Eren slowly searched for his phone from his pockets. He punched in his pin number and opened up his text group with Armin and Mikasa.

**To: Papa 2.0; Mama 2.0**

**Turns out that the woman we met at the mall is Levi’s mother. She is a-okay with me touching her son.**

 

**From: Papa 2.0**

**WTF?! Why do you get it easy?**

 

**From: Mama 2.0**

**Ar is right. You get it so easy. If an alpha showed up at someone’s door asking to mate their kid, they would get their ass kicked into jail. Discrimination of dynamics.**

 

**To: Papa 2.0; Mama 2.0**

**Oh please. Stop complaining. Me being an omega had nothing to do with it. My ass isn’t in jail yet because of the fact that Kuchel is Levi’s mother. Had it been anyone else, I’d be calling ya’ll to bail me the fuck out.**

 

**From: Mama 2.0**

**I still hate you.**

 

**From: Papa 2.0**

**I’m so fucking jealous of you! Why couldn’t I have been Farlan’s fated mate? It would’ve made a lot of shit more easy for me. I so jealous that I’ve literally became jelly. Soon, I’ll pour salt onto myself and make Erwin eat me. That’s I’ll commit homicide and suicide with the same action.**

 

**To: Papa 2.0; Mama 2.0**

**Dude, wtf? Are you okay, Ar? You’re so fucking disturbing. Make sure you stay away from Erwin for a while, okay?**

 

**From: Mama 2.0**

**If you need to let out homicidal feelings, my gym is always open for you.**

 

**From: Papa 2.0**

**Ugh, I’m fine. I’m just a little stressed out. I won’t do anything stupid. But I might take you up on that offer, Mika. Oh yea, Eren?**

 

**To: Papa 2.0; Mama 2.0**

**Yea?**

 

**From: Papa 2.0**

**I was just thinking. You said that Erwin brought out Farlan’s heat, right? So I was thinking that maybe you should get on birth control. Just in case something happened.**

Eren stared at the text in shock. Armin was right. Fuck, being an omega was so hard and complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You are all loved. :D
> 
> Hmmm.... I don't think any of you care, but I suppose that in this au, the school is very liberal. That's why they try their best to minimize the effects of the dynamics (where conservatives wouldn't want that). And there's a lot of items being used in this story. So in case any of you are confused, here's some medical stuff from this au. Suppressants are pills that suppress an omega's heat (or an alpha's rut). Scents would be masked by scent masking sprays, making the alpha and omega dynamic of a person appear as a beta (when eren is out in public, he doesn't use this one). Scent shields only mask the individual scent of a person, but not their dynamics (which is why when eren walks into Levi's room, he finally is able to smell Levi's minty scent). And then there is birth control to prevent conception. Betas, as explained, are just like regular humans. Betas aren't really bothered by dynamics.
> 
> I think I'm going to try to update A Life With No Regrets before this again. I'm also writing a new story because I realized that all my other stories are mostly comedy. So I'm writing Being Alive to help balance the fluff in me.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account. Sometimes I'm really bored and have no one to talk to. Can someone come bother me or something? My tumblr name is also YumeMusouka (https://yumemusouka.tumblr.com/). I have nothing on there since I recreated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this is just for kicks and giggles.


End file.
